Espacio Sideral
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Como cuando Tetsurō Kuroo se pone en plan cursi, y el joven cabeza de pudín está que se mata de la vergüenza. (Reto Año Fanfictionero: KuroKen)
**What's up all the people!**

Que dijeron… "Ya no actualiza esta vieja."

PUES NO. Al contrario, me la estoy complicando para entregarles lo mejor que pueda, además estoy entrando a esa bella etapa del semestre en la Uni que te revienta la existencia. ¡Para quitarse las penas escribir un fic, más si es de los fabulosos tiernuchos del Nekoma! Adfhbfhgbf.

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración** : Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del vóley(?)

 **Advertencias** : Kuroo y sus retos personales. Cabeza de pudín al borde del colapso. Weas diabéticas.

 **Canción** **base** : "Espacio Sideral" de Jesse & Joy, así es, OTRA VEZ. **Destino stuffs(?)**

 **Dedicatoria random:** Esta wea es dedicada a Amalia, una amigocha que ya shipea a todos los personajes sin haber visto siquiera el anime o leído el manga (a puro fanart y doujinshi, papaw). Ama a estos dos juntos con todo su corazoncito de condominio(?)

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Espacio Sideral"**

 **(KuroKen)**

" _Supongo que sí es un cumplido de alguien que me agrada, no hay problema."_

Eso había dicho Kozume la semana pasada tras una de esas platicas que mantenían durante el trayecto a casa.

La conversación giraba en torno a la próxima reunión para un partido de práctica contra el equipo Karasuno, en ese momento Kenma se encontraba texteando con el número diez del equipo rival, ambos habían forjado una gran amistad —Algo sorprendente para todos—y solían platicar seguido.

Los temas de sus conversaciones eran todo un misterio. Hasta ese día.

El rubio teñido detuvo el paso un segundo, cosa que nunca hacía por no perder tiempo gracias a sus capacidades de poner atención en varias cosas a la vez; Kuroo giro sobre si volteando a ver a la pantalla del teléfono. ¿Qué era lo que lo distraía? Un sonrojo atravesó las mejillas del armador de Nekoma acompañado de una imperceptible sonrisa, excepto para su amigo que se encontraba a su lado. En el mensaje de Shõyõ podía leerse: " _Su uniforme también es genial! Se te ve muy bien!"_ Todo ello con emoticones sonrientes y expresiones que no podía entender del todo. ¿Cómo se traducía " _GWAAAAH_ " en japonés?

—Oye, que coqueto resultó el pequeño cuervo.—Replicó el mayor apoyando su mentón en la cabeza del otro con una risa sosa.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Respondió sin captar la referencia.

—No puedes engañar a tu mejor amigo y novio, Kenma.

Esa palabra puso los cabellos en punta al joven adicto a los videojuegos. **Novio**. Era algo que aún no podía asimilar del todo. Sobre todo no podía acostumbrarse aun a las atenciones tan físicas de su parte, tanto abrazo y estar acurrucado cerca. Le parecía de lo más extraño, pero igualmente lo tomaba como algo bueno al fin y al cabo.

Kuroo apuntó hacia la pantalla del móvil con una sonrisa de lado, sacándole de sus pensamientos, terminó releyendo el mensaje de su amigo lejano, una rara pena lo invadió por instantes.

—¿Debería preocuparme?

—No. Shõyõ es sólo mi amigo.

—Si te creo, pero… —Y si lo hacía. Después de todo, Kenma era un caso perdido y Hinata un adorable ' _cuñado'_ viéndolo desde el lado fraternal de la relación entre ese par—¿Entonces te gusta que te halaguen?

—Supongo que sí es un cumplido de alguien que me agrada…No hay problema.

Vaya, eso cambiaba un poco las cosas.

A Kuroo le parecía que su amigo del alma siempre se incomodaba con comentarios positivos o cumplidos. Y si lo hacía, ese era el caso.

Sin embargo él también quería ver esa sonrisa pequeña aparecer por su causa, por sus palabras. Un foco con el brillo de 90 watts se encendió dentro de su mente.

Retomando el camino de nueva cuenta esperó unos segundos antes de plasmar su mirada felina buscando su atención, lo cual pasó con un positivo resultado aparente, Kenma le devolvió la mirada unos segundos para después devolverla a su celular. Era el momento de _atacar_.

Volvió a mirarle esta vez de arriba para abajo, con todo el descaro que podía ejercer con sus ojos. Esto puso un poco nervioso al más bajo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Nada… Sólo aprecio lo lindo que te ves el día de hoy.

El sonrojo no se hizo esperar nuevamente, casi haciendo que suelte el dispositivo en plena calle de Tokio.

—N-no es verdad.

El tartamudeo del chico resultaba para el mayor de lo más adorable. Pocas veces llegaba a verlo nervioso. Y eso se le hacía tan entretenido y lindo. Sobre todo lindo.

—Lo es. —Respondió tajante el capitán del equipo apoyando su mentón entre el inicio del cabello de su compañero— De verdad, ¿Cuándo te volviste tan atractivo?

—Basta.

—No puedo parar, me enloquecen tus bonitos ojos.

—¿Eh?

Los tonos rojos y blancos en su piel se unificaban en el pleno rostro de Kenma haciendo de su expresión adquirida todo un manojo de líos mentales. _¿Qué diablos le sucedía a Tetsur_ _ō_ _el día de hoy?_

La risa divertida del de cabello alborotado le hizo intuir que aquello era a propósito.

—Me tienes rendido a tus pies, cariño.

—¿Podrías detenerte?

—No. Quiero seguir haciéndote sonrojar.

—Mmm…

—Tienes unos labios que me gustaría devorar en este momento. —Susurró en su oído creando espacios en su mente, imaginando en donde podría dejarse besar si estuvieran en solitario pero juntos.

— Ya no sigas, por favor.

—Me encantaría tocarte ahora mismo, cielo.

—D-deja de decir cosas vergonzosas.

Concluyó la conversación intentando con todo lo que pudo, desde evitar sus furtivas miradas, hasta colocarse audífonos con la música a todo volumen. Nada funcionaba.

—Nunca podría dejar de hacerlo. Eres lo que más quiero…

—Kuroo…— _¿Alguien podría callarlo?_ Se preguntó el menor avergonzado.

—Quiero besarte todas las mañanas, amarte cada día más…

—Kuroo…—Volvió a llamarle.

—Hasta me provocas sensaciones que nadie más podría hacerme sentir, más si se trata de asuntos sexua-…

—¡Tetsur _ō_!

Las palabras de su pareja seguían taladrando sus tímpanos, canturreando con su voz gutural, grave, atractiva. Nunca le diría eso al muchacho que caminaba a su lado; Su ego después sería insaciable.

Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse la idea del cerebro, y terminó observando que ya estaban en la esquina de su vecindario, el punto donde ambos se separaban. Aunque en realidad no vivían lejos uno el otro.

—Bueno, fue divertido fastidiarte.

—Para mí no lo fue. —Respondió el rubio aun con cierta incomodidad en su interior.

De nuevo pudo ver asomándose esa sonrisa socarrona característica de Kuroo. Atravesando sus pupilas, inundándolo tanto con su ser. La cercanía entre ambos se podía palpar sin siquiera verlos en el mismo lugar, uno pensaba en el otro cuando se ausentaban, buscaban quererse en algún rincón de su mente. Más siendo aquella relación todavía un oscuro secreto.

Tan oscuro como la esquina de la callejuela.

Oscuridad que los protegía de ser descubiertos en plena despedida.

Los besos de Tetsur _ō_ sabían a como él era, a mero deseo combinado con el dominio, y la búsqueda de darle la seguridad que todos los días podía sentir estando con él. Entre sus brazos fuertes, cálidos como una tranquila mañana.

Al separarse de aquel contacto, el mayor acarició su cabello como señal de que debían irse, sino alguien podría verlos en seguida.

—Te veo mañana, cielo. —Suspiró besando la frente y la comisura de sus labios acompañados de su pálida piel.

No respondió al instante. Sino hasta que se retiró lo suficiente para evitar que lo atacara mortíferamente con sus labios otra vez.

—Hasta mañana.

El capitán del Nekoma estiró sus brazos ajustando más su chaqueta del equipo, esa dulce voz que era música para sus oídos.

Kozume Kenma era un chico de lo más sencillo. Aunque de igual forma podía llegar a verse complicado, era entretenido estar con él. Merecía todas aquellas palabras y más, merecía que todos notaran lo hermoso que podía llegar a ser cuando lo conoces.

—¡Prepárate para más halagos!

Pudo escuchar el sonido del chasquido leve de lengua irritado. Su cabeza se ocupó con la idea de que podría divertirse con este asunto más de lo que imaginaba en los días venideros a su lado.

Después de todo, estaba en su total derecho como novio de decirle cosas bonitas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chan chara ran chan chan. Se acabó, ya fue, estos gatos son adorables, más el pequeño cabeza de pudín que no puede con las palabras del Kuroo. Asfbhgbhbghg los amo.

¡Gracias por sus palabras tan bonetas! Y por seguir este mugrero de fic.

Los loveo más si dejan un review con su opinión *corazoncitos al aire*

Randomfrecuencia del día, bebés:

" _Como le haré_ _,_ _pa' decirle que la quiero_ _._ _Como le haré_ _,_ _ay diosito tengo miedo._ _Como le haré_ _…_ _Ser_ _su amigo ya no puedo_ _"_

Oí nomás ese rolón. Emilio Navaira rompiendo corazoncitos desde el más allá. Ósea el norte norteño del Norte, 'cause aún no se muere. **HEEEEEE(?)**

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


End file.
